tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Defiance/G
Gail Gail was a human miner who worked at the McCawley Mines. When the Irathient Plague broke out in Defiance, the town council decided to quarantine all Irathients in the city in the mines. Many of Rafe McCawley's employees became guards at the quarantine, including Gail. Gail became irritated watching the Irathients engaging in a prayer ritual and disrupted the ceremony. One of the group, Rathus Parabba attacked her, forcing another guard to shoot the man down. Galen Marsh Galen Marsh was a member of the Earth Republic Army holding the rank of Colonel. Marsh knew that the E-Rep would not be able to get a foothold in the town so long as Amanda Rosewater remained Mayor, so he publicly backed Datak Tarr in the next mayoral election, feeling that he could manipulate him into turning Defiance over to the Earth Republic. This plot succeeded and on the very day that Datak Tarr was announced as the new mayor, the Republic claimed jurisdiction over the town and the McCawley Mines. Tarr was furious to learn of this, feeling that the Earth Republic had betrayed him and had exercised greater control over the region than he was willing to allow. Marsh made it clear that Tarr was just a puppet and called him an "uppity little haint". Always one who demanded respect, Datak killed Colonel Marsh in his office. Gapoliraaz The Gapoliraaz ritual is a is a funeral tradition in the Omec culture, which translates as "The Taking of Power". When an Omec commander dies, his children eat his vital organs and gain his strength. Amanda Rosewater read a text describing Omec traditions and determined that Kindzi must have partaken in the Gapoliraaz, which would explain the sudden increase in her strength and vitality. Garret Clancy Geeze Geeze was a Liberata male. He worked as a second Lieutenant for the Votanis Collective under the command of General Rahm Tak. Geeze was present on the day that Rahm Tak purchased a cache of weapons from a dealer at his camp in the Bordeen Valley in Oklahoma. Geeze was also the one who spotted Datak Tarr when he exited the stasis net to negotiate Defiance's surrender terms. This was all a ploy however, as Datak had a bomb implanted into his arm. After entering the camp, he severed his arm and detonated the bomb, killing everyone in the camp including Geeze. Datak survived however. George George was a BioMan who worked for former mayor, Niles Pottinger. He was named for musician George Harrison of the popular 1960s rock 'n roll band, The Beatles. George worked with three other BioMen, who were likewise named after members of the band. Giemo Gilson Gordon McClintock Grace McClintock Gulanee The Gulanee are a non-human extraterrestrial race that hails from the Gula star system. They are part of the multi-race conglomeration known as the Votanis Collective. One of the more mysterious races, very little is known about the Gulanee, though the Indogenes seem to have more knowledge about them than any of the other races. Very little is known about Gulanee biology. Some assert that their actual physical forms are nothing but disembodied balls of light, while others may attest that the Gulanee do possess some matter of physical form, which embodies a slender, humanoid appearance with four arms. Gulanee cannot survive in atmospheric or environmental conditions other than their own and must wear an encapsulation suit for protection. Without this suit, a Gulanee will die within minutes from exposure. There was at least one Gulanee survivor who was part of the Votanis exodus that came to Earth in the year 2013. This Gulanee remained upon its ship during the war stayed there long after the conflict's conclusion. In the year 2047, a piece of arkfall came to Earth, which happened to be the one that Gulanee had resided in. Lawkeeper Joshua Nolan, Niles Pottinger - the provisional mayor of Defiance, and his attendant, the BioMan known as Churchill embarked on an expedition to analyze the arkfall. The Gulanee fought against the three men, and succeeded in killing Churchill by generating an electrical charge directly into the BioMan's brain. Nolan and Pottinger managed to escape. Gulanite Gwavayo Gwavayo is a Castithan term used to describe the male penis (as opposed to the female one; duh). General Rahm Tak once belittled Alak Tarr's marriage to the human, Christie McCawley by saying, "Did you have to scrub really hard to get the smell off your gwavayo?" Gwoningo Gwoningo is a Castithan word used to describe an unfavorable person. In Earth terms, it is the equivilant to calling someone a pig. Datak refers to the people who killed Rafe McCawley as "gwoningos".